No Strings Attached
by Anthraxy
Summary: There were no strings attached to this night, just two lonely people. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yeah. I dunno, I got hit with a brick of inspiration. It's short, and nothing special, but I like it :...sorta

Don't own the characters or anything.

* * *

Sakura never got why sex was such a big deal. Why people obsessed over it, or shunned it, or hid it.

She remembered Ino had ran to her and confessed to Sakura when the blonde had lost her virginity, and was porbably looking for some sympathy or something. Sakura had responded with a simple "So?"

Ino had stormed off, though the thing was soon forgotten.

And now here stood Sakura, carefully studying the raven haired male that stood in the bathroom doorway, a smirk sliding onto his face. Her's remained expressionless. The man made his way towards her, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, and she returned it.

They met in the battle field not even a hour ago. Her and Uchiha Itachi. Somehow they ended up in a heated kiss, and had rushed off to the nearest hotel, and well here they were, lust gleaming in both their eyes.

Their clothes were shed, thrown aside one by one. Shirts, shoes, pants, bra, boxers, underwear. All of it left their bodies, skin pressing onto skin.

She also didn't get why sex had to be with someone you loved. Or at least how people said it should be. Couldn't it just be two lonely people who needed some support. Maybe she was just saying that to try and convince herself, though her mind needed no convincing. Sakura knew sex made people feel better, it made them happier, relieved stress, and that's what her and Itachi had needed now more then ever.

They were doing eachother a favor, even if they didn't realize it.

Even as the man thrust into her, and moans left her throat it didn't mean anything. There were no strings attached. After this the two would say their goodbyes, maybe end it with a kiss, then part their own ways, and hopefully never sea each other again. No one aside from the two would know of this sight. It'd be a memory that was put in the back of their minds. There, but not important.

Their cries of pleasure faded, leaving the two on a cloud of eurphoia. They crawled under the covers and cuddled close to eachother, dinking in the high feeling they had. Their breathless pants turned into slow, even breathing as they fell into slumber.

* * *

**AN: **I might turn this into like a twoshot, or a full ons tory or something :/

It depends, but then again I might just keep t as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes." the lie slid out of her mouth, so smooth and flawless. Ino only chuckled and patted the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, heh. I regret losing mine." the blonde said....for about the hundredth time. Sakura only returned her friends smile.

"Just haven't found the right person I guess..." the girl said softly with a shrug. Ino gave a nod of agreement and returned her attention to the sky above them, the two girls getting lost in thought.

Ino hadn't even the slightest clue Sakura's words had been a lie. Didn't suspect she was fooling around with the famed Uchiha Itachi. It made Sakura sick that she took pride in her lie, that she could lie so easily to one of her best friends. She forced back a chuckle as the raven haired man drifted into her thoughts.

Their first meeting hadn't been their last. That feeling of euphoria was too good for them to not have at least once in a while. They always seemed to run into one another on their solo missions, meeting up about once or twice a month. And that had been going on for a good six months, maybe more.

Sakura didn't waste her time figuring it out.

She was happier now though, her false happiness was slowly fading away, though by the time the good feelings left she'd have to put her mask back on. Put it back on and lie though it. She never once felt disgusted by what she was doing. Never felt bad.

Their second meeting had the potential to be awkward. They had sat in silence for some moments, just...staring at each other.

No words were spoken until they were laying in bed, their breaths heavy. Sakura had been blunt, saying how she didn't see him anywhere near being human, just a simple object. She'd been relieved when he response was the same. They agreed then and there it would never be anything more then a physical relationship.

Naruto returned to where the girls were, he'd been off getting firewood.

"Sakura-chan, it's been forever since we've been on a mission together!" Naruto said with a laugh. Sakura chuckled a bit and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Yeah. It has been a while...guess I've been going on too many solo missions lately." she said.

"Heh, you sure you don't got a secret lover Sakura? Using your solo missions as an excuse to see him?" Ino joked. Sakura's smile faltered, but neither of her friends noticed and she wasn't caught. Well...Itachi wasn't her lover, but still...with these two he sure as hell would be considered that. Strike that, anyone who found out about their little meetings would think that, it was just a fact.

"Oh yes I do, you know it Ino. He's so handsome and strong, way better then any guy in Konoha. I'd never get by without our rare settings." she joked with a laugh, the other two joining in on her laughter.

What Sakura realized after she'd spoken was...she was right. Itachi was handsome, and strong, and well better then any guy in Konoha. And she'd be miserable with out there every rendezvous they had. She held back a bitter laugh at the thought.

"Oh Sakura! You've just got to find me a guy like your secret man." Ino continued the joke.

"And I've got to meet him to kick his ass." Naruto said with a wide grin. Sakura could only laugh harder. She had missed this, joking with her friends, laughing like an idiot at soemthing that was only funny to them.

She'd have to do this more often.

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded against her chest as she stared into those crimson eyes, rooted in place. Ino and Naruto looked from her, to the man, to her again. They were both wide eyed, like they were shocked to see each other, ad neither of them looked like their brains worked at the moment. Yeah, Sakura would maybe act this way...but Itachi? No, something didn't add up. The Uchiha was always so calm and level headed, no one had ever heard about him ever being shocked...ever. Surprised maybe, but not shocked to the point where he was stupid.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled finally, causing both Sakura and Itachi's gaze to snap into his direction. "What the hell is going on?!" the blonde continued.

Sakura felt ashamed of herself, she felt the guilt of her lies piling onto her shoulders. She couldn't speak, unable to find any words.

"You two, go run! I'll take care of him." Sakura demanded, her voice obviously strained, but the look she gave her friends was one that couldn't deny, and as much as they hated it they took off. Sakura slowly returned her attention to the man and offered him a sad smile.

"Funny how we never think something like this is ever going to happen huh?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Itachi...I-I can't go on like this anymore. It was fun while it lasted." she said, doing her best to keep those sad feelings out of her voice. She wasn't supposed to care, she wasn't supposed to be sad she'd never see him smile at her while they laid together for the night.

"Yeah it was, but things change. I wish you the best Sakura." he said, and with all her sad feelings and thoughts, Sakura didn't even notice him trying to mask his sadness as well.

"Goodbye Itachi." she said with a forced smile, sharing one last kiss with the man, before taking off in the direction her friend shad gone.

"Goodbye Sakura..." Itachi whispered as she left, letting his emotions pour through those last words.

* * *

"Sakura you're okay!" Ino cheered as the pink haired girl came upon them. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, his partner came before we got to fight and they just...disappeared. Heh less battle wounds for me." she said sheepishly. But Sakura wasn't okay, there was a nervous ticking in her brain, an unspoken longing and want.

She knew what they wanted to ask, but out of respect for her, what was up back there when her and Itachi. But she was giving them a look that made them afraid to ask.

Sakura was thankful, she didn't want to explain, to tell them she'd been lying, she didn't think she could. And as much as she hated it, she knew if she talked about him she get sad...and that was something she'd never thought would be possible. But it was...and now it'd be just another thing to cover up and lie about.

* * *

End chapter two xD

Ugh I hope it was okay, I don't really like how it came out...the original idea I had warped into this since I couldn't put it into words in a way that sounded decent.

Yeahhh this will have one or two more chapters...probably only one more though (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's fingers drummed on the table, and her foot tapped on the floor. She only went to this meeting in place of Tsunade, whom had more 'important' matters to attend too.

Sakura chose to go alone. She'd been more...on edge lately, getting angry faster then she normally did, and seemed tense...almost nervous. There was a plethora of theories, she was being over worked, her period was lasting and extremely long time, she had taken a puff of a cigarette and was addicted, and more crackpot ideas. Sakura wouldn't tell anyone why, in fact she denied it. It seemed like the natural thing to do, to lie. She knew what was wrong, but she'd continued to lie about it.

Her and Naruto had started going out. She had needed something to get the pas months out of her mind, to get her secret 'lover' away from her thoughts. It'd been nearly six months now, and it was killing her. The lack of sex, of the mental pleasure she had gotten, being able to let all her stress go even for just one or two nights a month.

The man's voice droned on. It gave her a headache. She wanted nothing more then to get out of this accursed meeting, get away from the stupid village, and run far away, and cry until she was numb.

"Please excuse me...I...I'm not feeling to well." Sakura said as she got up and hurried out of the room, each step she took quickened her pace until she found herself running. Running like her life depended on it. She pushed past people, shoving them to the side and onto the ground. Her nails dug into her palms, and her feet slammed against the ground, but still she ran blindly through the village.

Her pace slowed, blood seeped from where her nails pierced her flesh and tears fell from her green eyes. Finally she stopped and sank to her knees, and buried her face in her bloody hands, crying hard for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Itachi made his way silently through the forest. He'd grown hard for people to work with, getting angrier then he normally did, and quicker at that. These days it didn't take much to get on his bad side. There was an easy way to deal with it, he was simply taking all the solo missions Pein had to offer. They were easy enough, and his brain didn't have to deal with the annoying sound of another's voice.

Something caught his attention though, the sound of someone. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips and against better judgment Itachi made his way to it's source. His crimson eyes widened when they feel onto the form that he had gazed at so long ago. She was on the ground, hunched over and sobbing. Her cries pulled at his heart and he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"Sakura."

The voice was soft, but it still startled her. She jumped a bit, knowing the smooth tone far better then she wished to.

"Go away!" she snapped between her cries. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to dry her tears and get hold of herself. She didn't even turn to look at him, but she knew all too well that he was still there. Sakura pushed herself up, her body shaking just slightly. She spun around to face the man, he was closer then she had though, she had nearly ran into him. A glare settled upon her face and she bit her lip for a moment. "Fine, if you're not going to leave then I will." she muttered in a whisper quiet voice. Though as she tried to side step out of his he grabbed her arm.

"There's blood on your face." he whispered as he slid a finger under her chin to make the girl look at him. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hand moved to cup her chin, his tumb smeering some of the blood that had gotten on her cheeks. Sakura could only stare at him wide eyed, all words and common sense leaving her brain, that always seemed to happen when she was with Itachi.

"Itachi I..." Sakura sighed and averted her green gaze from his crimson one. She didn't know what to say right now, well she knew what she wnated to say, but she had enough of a brain to also know she couldn't say it.

"Yeah Sakura, I know." Itachi said quietly, it seemed they both wanted the same things...but life got in their was of happiness. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and slid her arms around his torso, tears building up behind her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. Itachi snaked his arms around her shoulders and back, holding her close to him. He leaned against a tree and the to eased onto the ground, holding eachother silently.

They may have thought there wenr't any strings, but they were already bound. Sakura to Konoha, Itachi to the Akaktsuki. Their loyalities to them ran to deep, and the two knew it. Itachi could never ask Sakura to leave Konoha and join him in the Akatsuki, and Sakura knew Itachi couldn't leave them if he wanted to.

So all they could do was lay close and enough their time together, enjoying the little time they had without their strings and with eachother.

* * *

**AN: **The end?

(: Well the last chapter for this story at least. I must say I'm sort of pleased with how it came out.

Slightly rushed, but I wnated this to be finished. This chapter WAS done earlier, but FF spazzed out on me and I didn't get to save it : Oh well, I like this ending better. I may end up makign a sequal, but I dunno.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
